The title that I couldn't come up with
by bluephoenixflames
Summary: My name is Alexa Stark, yes Stark as in Tony stark as in iron man. Yeah, I'm his daughter. Not by blood thank goodness. The Idiot is always caught up in his Mr. high and mighty superhero act. Anyway, then a bunch of weird stuff happens, I meet a bunch of super weird people, find a bunch of weird stuff out, go on the run, you get basic jist of it all.


**Prologue**

My name is Alexa Stark. I'm not exactly one for looks. I've got a lot of long black hair, that reaches my mid back and grey eyes that could be described as stormy, I guess. I'm not that smart either. I'm not completely stupid though. I get b's and c's mostly cuz I don't feel like doing all that work. And yes, when I was introducing myself I said Stark. Yes, Stark like billionaire, Iron man Tony Stark. I'm his daughter. Not by blood of course. Thank goodness for that much. Now before you start getting all blah blah blah you should be so grateful! I wish I was his daughter! *insert mental image of peppy girls* Listen to me. It is no treat. He's just always stuck up in his mister high and mighty super hero act. Basically living with him is a pain. He doesn't want me to live with him any more than I do. I once heard Pepper telling him to try to be nice to me. He told her that he was plenty nice, and didn't want to have to be any nicer. He told her that he didn't want me anyway.

So to get to the semi important part I got up Sunday morning. I trudged into the kitchen, and swung open the refrigerator. I rummaged through the refrigerator, before pulling out a chinese carry out box that Tony had gotten the night before when he was out with Pepper. I flipped it open and shoveled all the food onto the plate. I was about to heat it up before deciding that I was to lazy. I grabbed my plate and sat down at the kitchen table. Carryout is pretty much the only thing I ever eat. Then Tony came down and poured himself cereal. Yes, we own cereal. I'm just thinking that he's being too normal eating cereal. I'm not one of those people who are like, "I'm going to do whatever it takes to be special!" I just think that the only reason people eat cereal for breakfast is because it's what most people do, and why am I going to waste all that energy doing what most people do, when I can just eat Chinese carryout? There's also the fact that cereal is gross.  
Anyway, as I was saying, Tony sat down and started eating his cereal. He casually glanced up at me, "We're moving,"

"When?" I asked trying to be polite even though I hate moving. It's not like I have friends to miss or anything like that, I just don't like moving. You pack up, unpack, get settled down, and then you learn that your moving again. He tensed, so I knew I wasn't going to like the answer. "when?" I repeated.

"Tomorrow, go pack your things."

I glared at him,"and you couldn't have told me earlier?" I snapped, "Thanks!"

I trudged off to my room and put my stuff in boxes. After about two minutes, I knocked off the work. I know I am like such a diligent worker. Tony came in and talked for about a half hour about how I should be working while I ignored him, so basically he wasted a half hour of both of our time. Finally he left, and about a hour or so later I got back to work. Sort of. Because of the sort of part it took me about three hours to finish packing. It usually takes a lot less time because I'm so used to moving. Anyway, when I was finished I decided to go for a walk. Mainly because I had nothing else to do. I don't do well when I'm bored. I pace around, yawn, and complain as loudly as I can. So as I was saying before I started talking about what I do when I'm bored, I decided to take a walk. I went to this park, and started to jog, when I saw this guy taking pictures of spiders. I was distracted because I was wondering, why the heck would this guy want to waste his time taking pictures of spiders. I'm not afraid of spiders if that's what your wondering. No, really. I'm afraid of very few things. I just think that spiders are stupid along like many other things like peacocks, make up, superheroes, cotton candy, China, watches, because that means that your too lazy to look up at the wall to see a clock, elephants, and- wait I'm talking about spiders. They are also ugly. Now, why isn't he filming explosions? Actually I'm pretty sure that I know why he isn't filming explosions. So, I was jogging through my imaginary explosion world, and I don't need to be told that I'm weird, when I tripped over a tripod. Yeah. Then the spider photographer came over from a tree he had been at where he was looking at spiders.

"are you okay?" he asked,

"yeah, sorry about knocking over your tripod," I said as I pushed the tripod off my leg.

"I am so sorry," he said offering me a hand up.

I ignored the hand, and pushed myself up "Sorry for what?"I asked brushing myself off.

"for knocking you over, if I hadn't left out my tripod, then you wouldn't have fallen over, said Spider Photographer.

"Nah, I'm just clumsy. I was jogging through a land of explosions when- well, basically I'm just really clumsy. It takes serious skill to run straight into a tripod," I said.

He looked at me with one raised eyebrow before continuing,"No, It is completely my fault it was stupid, careless, dangerous, and I should have thought-"

"that someone would've been running through a world of explosions? No, I don't think so, now just shut up." I interrupted.

He went on with apologizing until I just interrupted him out of boredom. "so what's your name?" I asked.

"Peter Parker," He responded."well, why don't you tell me about why you were taking pictures of spiders instead of explosions?"

He looked at me for another minute probably doubting my sanity, before he started, "I take pictures for the Daily Bugle. I mainly take pictures of Spider Man. I was taking pictures of spiders for a special article on the comparison of Spider Man and spiders!..."

He talked for a while more before I interrupted, "listen, that's great! Anyway, I've gotta go. I'll see you later."

"I'll come with you!"Brilliant.

He talked and talked and talked! To make it worse he talked nerd talk! "Listen Peter, I really don't understand this. Why don't we talk about something else? Maybe something interesting?" I asked hopefully.

Then he tried to explain it! I still didn't understand because I stink at science. I just tuned him out after a couple of minutes. Honestly, if you ever meet this guy, and pray that you don't, do not get him talking. He never stops. We walked for a while before I got so fed up that I just stopped in front of a random house, and pretended that it was mine.

I said, "Well, we're here. Nice meeting you," not really.

He left, and I walked to my real house. Well, thankfully I'll never have to see him again. I came in, Tony was out.

* * *

**AN: I would really like to know whether or not you guys think that I should keep writing this, or just ditch it. Feel free to flame. This is my first fanfic. Any way that's it. Thanks for reading. **  
**Quote of the chapter: Don't apologize, I never do.**

**-Norman Osborn (spectacular spider-man)**


End file.
